Darkest Hour
by razzle-dazzle1606
Summary: Not all the Maharaja are willing to create peace. One kidnaps Dru, and holds her hostage to force the Order to listen to his demands. Will the Order give in? And more importantly... can Dru recover from what he does to her? Not quite M, but T .
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty peeps! Here it is! FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ MONGREL/EYES/WHITE/BEAUTIFUL HEARTBREAK: (First off, I freaking love you guys) THIS IS NOT MY REGULAR STYLE. IT IS A LOT DARKER. This story is not quite M, as it is not very graphic, but does still contain and deal with mature subject matter. All the same, I hope you will enjoy it.**

**This takes place after Reckoning. Graves has not returned so he won't be in the first few chapters, but after that he should be.**

"Get her out of here!"

"I can fight!"

"Get her to the garage, there's a team of cars waiting there!"

"_I can fight!_"

"Watch out! Behind you at seven 'o clock!"

"Benjamin is down, repeat, Benjamin is down! We need back up over here to get her out!"

"C'mon, _run!_"

"Behind you! They're getting closer!"

"_Dru!_"

/

I don't know how long it was before I was slapped awake.

It was a stinging pain in my cheek. My eyes jolted open as someone laughed from above me.

Thanks to my blooming, the darkness of the room was no problem for me. This meant that I had no problem seeing clearly the face that loomed above me like a nightmare. It was male, dark haired with a prominent nose. He had a scent of cloves and desert around him, and I realized he was part of the Maharaja.

"Hello, Dru." He sneered.

I scanned the room, desperately looking for a way out. I couldn't see much- the guy was almost laying on top of me. I tried to roll him off me, but discovered I was restrained down to whatever I was laying on- it was soft, so probably a bed.

"You won't be escaping." He said in what was almost a conversational tone. "You're mine now."

I _really_ didn't like the sound of that. "Get off me!"

The man laughed. "That's not very friendly, Dru." Still, he straightened so he was kneeling above me, one leg on either side of me. "How rude of me. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Adesh."

"How ya doing, Addie?" I spat. My wrists and feet were under lock and key, but the rest of me flailed like a fish out of water while I prayed the Order would be here soon.

Adesh pushed down on my hips with his tanned hands. I recoiled as much as I could from his touch. "Relax, Dru. I'll only hurt you if you displease me."

Why did that not make me feel any better?

"Let me go!" I yelled. It was a pointless attempt, but everyone has to try it.

He laughed again, a dark sound that conjured up images of a sandstorm in the middle of the night. "Oh Dru, we will have fun together."

"We have a treaty!" I cried. "The Maharaja and the Order, we have a treaty!"

Adesh shrugged one shoulder, a slight dipping movement. "I signed no treaty. A piece of paper means nothing to me."

"What do you want with me?" I demanded. "The Order will be here soon, and they'll kill you. But if I give the word, they won't. So tell me. _What do you want with me_?"

Adesh smiled cruelly. "I'm hoping for us to become… _closer_. Much closer."

I was really hoping he didn't mean what I thought he meant. "Tell me clearly." I ordered in a voice a lot tougher than I was feeling. This guy was just as terrifying as Sergej had been.

"How respected would I be among those of us who don't believe the Maharaja should ally with anyone?" He mused in a wistful voice. "If I took the virginity of the Order's only precious _svetocha_?"

/

I shrunk back. "If you touch me-"

Adesh laughed loudly. "What will you do about it? You're tied down. If I want to touch you, I will."

"Don't you dare-" I started before realizing I was just provoking him.

"Don't what?" He questioned in an amused voice. "This?" Adesh took his hand and dipped it beneath my jeans.

I rolled violently to try and get away from him. "_Don't touch me_!"

Adesh simply chuckled like I'd told him a particularly good joke. "Oh, Dru." His hand went a little lower. "You're so naïve."

"_Don't fucking touch me_!"

His other hand cracked across my face. "Now, Dru." He reprimanded. "Look what you made me do."

I gasped for breath. _Fuck_, that hurt.

His hand went lower.

I wrenched my body into a spin and managed to shake his hand out of my jeans. "You_ bastard!_"

He hissed. "You've displeased me now, _svetocha_."

"Oh yeah?" I retorted scathingly. "Bite me."

His amber eyes hardened as he looked down at me. "You'll regret your foolishness in moments, _byat._"

I didn't know what that meant. I didn't care, either. Not when he reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a pocket knife.

As weapons go, knives aren't the most dangerous. That's guns. But knives inflict the most pain.

I recoiled into the mattress as far as I could as Adesh laughed. "There's nowhere to run, Dru. Now stay still like a good girl."

I thrashed desperately as he slowly brought the blade closer to my face. I always had a smart-ass comment to make, but now I had nothing. "I'll kill you!" I cried.

He snorted condescendingly. "You're handcuffed. Stop moving. It'll hurt more." He reached down and cupped my chin in his hand. "It's a good thing you have the aspect. It would be a shame to scar such a pretty face."

Adesh's fingers bit down iron hard as I struggled to escape his grasp. I made a sound of desperation, and he sighed happily. "You sound so sweet, little flower. Now, onto business." He took the tip of the knife and ran it lightly along my cheek. "Are you ready?" He murmured.

My breathing quickened, but there was nothing I could do. With a cry, he jabbed the knife down into my cheek.

I cried out and struggled to turn away. Adesh applied more pressure on the knife and said in a sharp voice, "Next time you try that I'll let you do it. We'll see your face ripped open as my knife carves its path."

He dragged the knife in an upwards line towards my eye. I swore a line that would've done Dad proud and couldn't stop the tears from escaping from my eyes. "_Stop it!_"

Adesh burst into insane laughter. "Now you know better than to refuse me, my flower!"

The blood dripped down from my cheek and into my hair, matting it with dark stickiness. I sobbed and nearly fainted. _Don't you dare pass out, Dru! Who knows what he'll do to you if you do…_

Adesh pulled up then. "Some may call me a traitor for hurting one who is part Maharaja, especially a woman. But once they see how much better we are without being hampered by any treaty, I will be a hero."

_So that's what he wants._ I managed through my pain-fogged brain. "They won't release the Maharaja from the treaty." I gasped.

"They will if it's the only way to get you back." Adesh smirked. "Oh yes, little _svetocha_. You will be returned to your pathetic Order once they terminate the treaty. Then, and only then, will I let you go." He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine, hand still cupping my chin. "I think it's time we showed them how you're doing, don't you?"

Adesh reached into his pocket and pulled something else out- a key, this time. He reached to where my wrists were handcuffed above me and inserted the key, twisting to unlock it. I snatched my hands down to my chest protectively.

He turned around and unlocked the handcuffs around my ankles. I could see the door behind him.

_Now, Dru!_

With a grunt, I brought my knee up and rammed him a good one in the groin. Adesh gasped and I took advantage of the moment, shoving him off the bed and rolling myself off the other way. I got to my feet and sprinted towards the door.

I almost made it, too.

A round ball of scorching _something_ slammed into my back. I went down in a heap just in front of the door.

A hex. _Dammit, Dru! You should've seen that coming!_

Adesh walked up behind me and kicked me harshly in the ribs. "_Bitch_." He growled. "You little _bitch_." He hauled me roughly to my feet. "Come on." Dragged me behind him as he stalked over to a lone laptop on a desk situated in the corner. He lifted the lid, and, of all things, opened up Skype. Grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked me down so I was on my knees.

Adesh pressed a button, and one of those video-chat windows opened up on the screen. It wasn't even a second until the call was accepted, and I realized I was looking into the Council room at the Prima.

"Dru!" That was Augie, who yelled over his shoulder at the others in the room to get their asses over here- like he needed to. As soon as he yelled my name, all the other Council members got their asses over there, jockeying for a position in front of the webcam.

There was Christophe. "_Dru_." He gasped. "_Moj boze, _what happened? Where are you?"

Adesh stepped into the line of vision. "She's with me. And she's not going anywhere."

Christophe's blue eyes snapped over to look at Adesh. "Who are you, _djinni _child? What are you doing with her?"

Adesh smirked. "I am Adesh. And your precious little _svetocha_ is going to stay with me until you co-operate."

"If you harm a hair on her head-" Christophe started in a deadly voice.

"Look at her, Gogol." Christophe's wintry eyes hardened as he studied Adesh. "I already have. And I'm going to continue to harm her unless you do what I say."

"Christophe, don't fucking listen to him!"

Adesh whomped me a strong one on the head. Augie swore, Hiro growled, and Christophe yelled something in a foreign tongue that sounded vaguely like a death threat. Adesh simply smirked and pulled me close to him. Christophe sucked in a breath as Adesh put an arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap.

I elbowed him viciously. "Don't fucking touch me!"

"I already told you, little flower. I'll touch you if I want to. And I believe I gave a demonstration."

That was too much for Christophe. "Where did you touch her?" He hissed, terrifyingly slow and enunciating every syllable deadly clear. "_Where did you touch her?_"

Adesh smirked again. "Places I would doubt she's ever been touched before." I turned my head and looked at the ground, shaking my hair to hide my face. I couldn't face them. "Now. Are we going to continue babbling about our little Dru's _experiences-_" There was an audible growl from the other side of the connection. "Or are we going to talk about my conditions?"

Augie passed a hand over his face. "What do you want, you damned bastard?"

Adesh made a sound. "Language. I don't think I can tolerate that."

I knew what was coming.

I ducked on instinct, and Adesh's fist passed through empty air where my face had been. Yells came through from the laptop, but that didn't stop Adesh. He took another swing, but I was ready this time.

_Oh yeah._ I thought to myself. _It's payback time._

I wasn't, however, counting on him hexing me down. I tried to block it, but without any formal training and only Gran's voice ringing in my ears, it hit me. The furious yelling continued from the laptop. Augie was visibly restraining himself from cussing again, Bruce was actually speechless, Hiro was doing that _djamphir _thrumming that means shit is about to go down, and Christophe was on a raging rant in whatever-that-language-was-ian.

It knocked me flat on my back as I gasped with pain. Everyone on the other side of the screen shut up, and Adesh laughed. The aspect had closed up the gash on my face, otherwise that would've Really Hurt.

Adesh was suddenly _right there_ in front of me, straddling me before I could get up. Leaned down and kissed me roughly, smashing his lips against mine and biting my lip. "_Bastard_." I spat as he pulled up.

He tutted and shook his head sadly. "Oh, Dru. I really thought you would've learned by now."

"I will kill you." Christophe growled through tightly clenched teeth. "I will _kill_ you."

Adesh smirked cruelly. "On to my conditions."

Bruce passed a hand over his face. "What the he- what do you want?"

"Terminate the treaty with the Maharaja."

Hiro's eyes sharpened. "Why do you want that?"

"The Maharaja should not associate with _nosferat_ brood." Adesh sneered. "You will terminate the treaty, or lovely little Dru here will pay the price."

**Lil bit of an awkward place to leave it, I know. But I didn't want to put everything I have written in one chapter, so I cut it off.**

**Now you guys come in! I can have the next chapter up very soon, if you guys want a shorter chapter. (Just over a thousand words-ish. This one is just over 2600.) Or, if you want a longer chapter give me a little longer and we can do that too. Let me know!**

**I've never really done any writing like this before. It's like chapter nine of Mongrel, I guess. First time for everything. (And Jaymie: IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. XD Love ya! 3)**

**I'll only update if I think people like it. (No point polluting an already small fandom with an unwanted story. Fun fact: When I first started reading on this fandom, there was... 67 (?) FF's. Now we have what, 94? Go us!) So let me know what you think! And if you don't like it, let me know what I can do to improve!**


	2. ब ल क त फ न

**Hey everyone! I'm so glad you guys like this! Your reviews make me very happy!**

**Warning: This chapter is not overly cheery.**

Silence.

Then, "We'll do it."

"_What?" _I tried to surge upwards, but Adesh was still straddling me. "Christophe, if you dare-"

Don't get me wrong. I wanted _out _of there. But cancelling the treaty would be a deadly insult to the Maharaja. The Order didn't need to be fighting a war on two fronts.

"Shut up, bitch." Adesh snarled before turning back to the screen. "I will send a representative to your quaint Schola Prima. You will let him in. You will then, without alerting the Elders to our agreement, terminate the treaty. Then, and only then, will your dear little _svetocha_ be returned to you."

Through the screen, they'd all gone gray. I seized my chance. "As head of the Order, I'm commanding you: _Do not do it."_

Adesh reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out the knife again. Christophe brought his fist down on the table on his end. "_Don't touch her."_

Adesh smirked. "My representative will be there tomorrow. Now, it seems my flower still has to learn a few lessons. Until next time, gentlemen." With a tip of his imaginary hat, Adesh cut the connection before anyone could say anything more.

He gave me an unholy grin. "Now, _byat. _It's almost evening, and I have plans for tonight."

I kicked violently and managed to shake him off me. Vaulted myself up and jumped for the door. This time, I made it.

Well, kind of.

I threw myself out the door into the brightly lit hallway. The electric light ached after the darkness of the room, and I had to blink a couple times.

It was then that I found out there were guards. Two jumped me at once. I kicked them off and tried to keep going, but there were more of them, tackling me to the floor and holding me down.

A pair of shiny Italian shoes stepped into my line of vision. "Oh, Dru." One of those shiny Italian shoes came flying at my face. I swore loudly as it connected, despite my best efforts. "You really shouldn't have done that, _byat."_ Adesh sighed, mockingly sad. "Now you have to be punished."

"If you touch me-"

Adesh laughed his cruel sandstorm laugh and said something in a foreign language to the guards. They laughed and hauled me roughly to my feet. "Let me go, you fucking bastards!"

I was thrown violently back into the room. Rolled to absorb the impact and sprang to my feet.

Adesh sauntered in behind me, shutting and firmly locking the door behind him. He turned towards me and tutted. "Dru, Dru, Dru. What _am_ I going to do with you?"

He started coming closer, and I actually _snarled. "_Stay away from me!"

Adesh actually took a second to pause. "You are not like other girls, _svetocha."_

I could feel my lips curving higher up in the snarl. "You'll find that." I spat.

Adesh smiled cruelly. "Time for you to get ready for me, _byat." _He snapped his fingers and two forms started shaping out of smoke and lines of blue and red hex work until they resembled something vaguely humanoid.

I set myself to work detangling the complicated lines. I knew I wasn't going to like whatever he'd conjured them for.

"Ah, ah, ah." Adesh shook his head. "We can't have that." And the lines were suddenly fortified and even more complex so I didn't have a hope of unraveling them.

I growled and got into a fighting stance as they came closer. How the fuck was I supposed to fight these off? I wasn't stupid enough to physically try and take them on; it wouldn't affect them and all and just tire me out.

I focused my energy and brought up a hex in both my hands. Threw one at the closer one, the other at the one by Adesh. The hexes went right through the hole they inconveniently made in what could've been a torso.

Damn. Those were good hexes.

One of them came closer, and the other melted into thin air. I didn't have time to worry about that. I was too busy staying out of reach of the smoke-hex thing. Ducked and rolled as it came too close-

-only to be grabbed by the thing that had materialized behind me.

It was strangely substantial. I kicked at it viciously, but it did no good.

Adesh laughed as I struggled. I was seriously starting to doubt this guy's mental stability. "Be calm, little flower."

I was dragged over to a pair of doors that were so non-decrepit that I hadn't even noticed them. One of the things waved an arm-like appendage and the doors swung open to reveal a well-lit walk in closet.

What the hell? This was _not _what I was expecting_._

Adesh strolled inside, and the things dragged me after him. I continued to struggle. I got exactly nowhere.

Adesh was critically examining the half of the closet devoted to female clothing. "Do you have any preferences, Dru?" He asked conversationally. "They're all coming off later, but such is life."

I froze. "_If you touch me-"_

Adesh sighed like I'd personally offended him. "We've been over this, _byat_. You have no choice in this."

"The hell I don't!" I burst. I'd be _damned _if I let him touch me.

Adesh didn't pay any attention to me. "I'd like to see you in the clothes of the traditional Maharaja women." He decided. "The ones in the harem, of course." He selected a piece of indigo cloth from the rack, thin and gauzy. He tossed it to the floor by my feet, then took another couple pieces and did the same.

Adesh glided over to the doors. "I'm certain you won't do this on your own, and I won't let any of the guards do it. I will be the first to see you and have you, precious Dru." He explained. Then he left, and there was the familiar click of a lock behind him.

I was still held by the smoke-hex things. I struggled, but it did no good. The two things quickly had me stripped and in the gauzy pieces of fabric before I could blink. I was shoved out the door. How did they get it open when it was locked? Ugh, _screw this._

Adesh smirked and looked me over critically. "You're beautiful, _svetocha. _Even for a vampire-child."

I snarled as he came closer. "Don't you touch-"

There was the clink of metal behind me. I turned around just in time to see one of the smoke things come at me with a collar before it was around my neck.

I struggled with it uselessly, discovered it was connected to a chain on the wall. I didn't even notice Adesh come closer and run his hands down from my shoulders to my waist, I was so busy trying to get it off.

I froze, then jerked into action. Took the chain, wrapped it around his neck, pulled tight. Adesh snarled, made a movement I couldn't follow, and then he was out of the chain and in front of me.

Fucking pissed.

"_Bitch." _He hissed. "You little _bitch_." I dodged the first blow, and the second one too. But the third got me, knocking me down so I cracked my head on the hard floor. I gasped out, and Adesh kicked me in the ribs.

**_CRUNCH._**

I screamed. My ribs were completely caved in, and fuck it all that _hurt._

I realized with humiliation I was crying. But _fuck, _I didn't_care._

The warmth of the aspect flooded over me, the only comforting thing I'd felt all day. It soothed the pain to a fierce ache, then a dull ache. My ribs started mending with terrible meaty sounds, but at least they weren't broken.

I gasped and tried not to let the moan of pain escape my lips as Adesh knelt beside me. "Try anything like that again," He snarled menacingly, "And you will never be able to walk again. Now," He brightened right up as he bent down towards me. "Onto business."

I struggled. I struggled so much that night.

But in the end, it did no good.

**I feel so bad, doing this to Dru. :( **

**The actual story part of this chapter is 1 528 words. Fun fact.**

**GUYS GUESS WHAT! Strange Angels now has 98 fan fictions! WOOH GO US! Almost 100, c'mon we can do this guys! (haha, pep talk time! :P)**

**Hey, would any of you be interested in another chapter of my oneshot Eyes? I've gotten a request to add another chapter, and I hate to not do it when it's been requested. (Makes me feel special! :D ) Is there anything you guys would like to see happen in another chapter?**

**I would love you for ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever...**

**and ever...**

**if you reviewed. :) 3 (I like constructive critisicm!)**


	3. एस क प

**Hey guys! I think this is the fastest I have EVER updated. And I do mean EVER. Count yourself lucky.**

**Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! I think I got something like NINE reviews for last chapter! **

**HEHEHEHEHE I OWN STRANGE ANGELLLLLLLLLSSSSS!**

**Lili's Lawyer: *Stands there looking intimidating* ...**

**Me: *.* You can have it back...**

I didn't sleep once he was done. The floor was hard, and I was cold without any of my clothes on.

But mostly, I was just horrified.

The tears wouldn't stop pouring down my cheeks. HE had left after he'd finished, leaving me alone in my petrified misery.

It had _hurt_. Not just… down there, but everywhere else HE'D beat me.

I took a deep breath. I was still in the collar, but I figured I could reach the closet, and hopefully my clothes that lay inside it.

I stood up slowly, and walked on shaky legs to the closet, crying out softly at the pain that came with every step. Reached the doors after a lifetime, opened them and stumbled inside. Saw my clothes in a heap on the floor, and sagged with relief.

It hurt to pull them on, but I did it. I realized then that I was still crying. Then I realized I didn't fucking care.

I turned around to take another step. _I have to get out of here._

Step one: Get out of this collar.

I slowly made my way over to the point where the chain connected with the wall. Wrapped my hands around it, braced myself, pulled. It creaked but didn't budge, so I pulled again. Pull, creak; pull creak.

_SNAP_.

The chain broke, and the collar fell away from my neck with a deceivingly delicate _clink_. I threw it to the other side of the room, watched as it hit the wall and ricocheted off.

_Okay Dru-girl. Now get out of the room._

I didn't give myself time to think about it as I made my way over to the door on shaky legs. I probably should've waited until I was at least rationally calm, but I was too scared that HE would come back. I _had to get **out**_**.**

The door was unlocked. I decided to skip the cautionary part, launched myself into the hallway and tried to ignore the pain.

There were no guards.

_What the hell?_ But I already knew why. No one had even thought about the possibility that I might escape. I couldn't even feel grimly satisfied that I had- well, from the room, at least. I was still too disgustedly horrified.

I crept through the lavishly decorated hall as fast as I could. It was ostentatious, really. Luxuriously thick red carpeting stripped down the centre of the otherwise marble floor. Expensive looking paintings hung in gaudy gold frames on the cream coloured walls. If the designer had stopped with the… well, if they'd just _stopped_, it might not have been that bad. But now it was like a pirate with too much treasure had exploded in here.

Wait.

Were those…

_Gunshots?_

They were. And they were getting closer. _Please be the Order, oh pleasepleaseplease be the Order._

I'd never had so much faith in God as when I heard the scream of "_DRU!_" cut through the air at that very instant.

I nearly sobbed in relief and managed to quicken my pace. I was barefoot so there went the knife I kept in the pocket I'd sewn into my shoes. _Damn._

I burst through the doors at the end of the hallway into a corridor that was very much like the previous. The shots were louder now, closer. Someone yelled my name again, but I didn't want to risk one of the guards finding me by giving away my location.

Instead I tried to locate _them_. But without knowing the layout of wherever-the-hell-I-was, that was easier said than done.

I got through that hallway and into a room that seemed like a study. I swore under my breath when I realized there were no other doors and I'd have to go back out. Except… oh. Oh yeah, that would work.

The window led outside. It seemed like my best bet to get out of this hellhole, so I rushed over to it –well, as much as I could 'rush'- and searched for a way to open it.

After a thorough search it was found that there was no handle on it, no way to open it. It was just a piece of flawless glass, seamlessly melding into the wall.

Well, that left only on option. This window was getting busted.

I didn't even think about breaking it with my hand. I would just be leaving a blood trail for them to follow. I didn't know if that mattered with Maharaja, but if nothing else it would be like leaving a trail of breadcrumbs after me.

I ran to the shelves and selected a gigantic, hardcover book. It was inscribed with an unfamiliar alphabet and was rather heavy, so I figured it would do the job.

Grabbing it, I crossed over as quick as I could to the window. Held the book up with both hands, pulled back, swung forward, thought at the last second _Oh please don't have an alarm._

_ CRASH._

Throwing the touch outside of me and into the corridors, I realized I needed to get a move on. There was someone heading my way, and they were not one of the people I wanted to see.

I leapt through the window, doing my best to avoid the jagged pieces of glass sticking up from the frame. Managed that, but ended up stepping on a piece of glass that had landed on the grass.

I swore. A piece of glass stuck in my foot would slow me down even more. Still, I made my way off, praying I would find someone from the Order.

No such luck.

"Oh Dru. You're a resourceful little thing, aren't you?"

I whirled around, a streak of terror bolting through me. "_Stay away from me!_"

HE simply laughed. "_Byat, _that's no fun. Come here, my flower, and I won't make your punishment so awful."

"_Don't fucking touch me!_"

HE came closer, looking frighteningly menacing. "I thought you would've learned your lesson by now, _svetocha."_

I backed up, wincing at the sharp spike of pain in my foot. "S-stay away from me!" I couldn't even bring myself to care that I had stuttered.

HE came even closer and I realized I'd backed myself into the wall. Before I could move HE had me pinned against the wall, one arm on either side of me. "Stay quiet this time," Adesh -I couldn't try to block out his name anymore, not when he was right in front of me, - hissed through clenched teeth. "And you'll still be able to move when I'm done. If not," He pressed himself right up against me, and I cringed away as much as I could. "Well, let's not ruin a perfectly nice morning with those details."

"_Don't touch-"_

Adesh slapped me. Hard. Damn, there was another bruise. "You just ruined your chances."

He threw me to the ground, and another few pieces of glass embedded themselves in my back as I cried out. _Please, please, please just kill me now, please, please, please…_

He knelt down and straddled me, gripping my arms with bruising hardness. I writhed violently, but it did no good. "You belong to me." He growled roughly. "Now shut up and prepare yourself for agony."

_BAM._

Adesh was torn off me, tumbling through the grass until him and whatever was on top of him smacked into the wall. I scrabbled backwards and tried not to go into hysterics.

I realized the thing that had crashed into Adesh was _djamphir_ when I heard the shit-you're-in-trouble-now thrumming coming from deep in his chest. He was dressed in a black sweater and jeans, hair dark and sleek.

Christophe.

"You," He started, barely getting the words out through the thrumming and the extension of his fangs, "Will _die._"

For an insane second, I thought he was talking to me. But then Adesh smirked and shoved himself up. "Did you want to be her first? Hm. Oh well. I took that honour for myself."

I couldn't stop myself from releasing a sob. Christophe lunged, but Adesh lithely skipped out of the way and continued. "She was so good, too. Her sweet cries of 'no' as she struggled underneath me?" He sighed, disgustingly happy. "Perfection."

Christophe lunged again and got him this time. He tackled Adesh to the ground, and I'd never seen him look more murderous. "Do not _ever_ speak of my bird like that." He made a move that would've smashed Adesh's face in, but Adesh wasn't done yet.

Adesh twisted out of Christophe's grasp and continued taunting him. "She struggled so much, but that just made it more enjoyable. And it's always satisfying being the one to take away a beautiful woman's virginity. Especially," He grinned cruelly. "By force."

Christophe shouted something that sounded rather unfriendly in a foreign tongue and launched himself at Adesh. This time, he didn't get away.

A hand came down on my shoulder. I shrieked and rolled away before a voice said, "Dru! Dru honey, it's me!"

"N-Nat?"

"Hey baby girl. Come on, we've gotta go. _Now._"

"But…" I protested. "Christophe-"

"Can handle himself." Nathalie interrupted firmly. "Dru sweetie, we have to go."

"Bu-eeeey!" My protests cut off as Nat picked me up and started running.

I did my best to quell my panic. _It's just Nat. Nat is not going to hurt me._

The jostling motion of the run hurt, but I didn't say anything. I could feel the shock setting in, the feeling of _holyshitwhatjusthappened holyshitdidthatjusthappen _.

I'm not sure how long it was before we got to a helicopter. Nat deposited me gently on the seat and I curled myself up into a tight ball, silent tears streaming down my face.

She knelt down in front of me, moving to smooth my hair back from my face. I flinched back before I could stop myself, and she gave me a worried look. "Honey, it's just- _oh._" Realization replaced the worry. Then fury, and for another insane second I thought it was directed at me. "He… that _bastard_… oh jeez." She turned and barked a command to the pilot that was apparently sitting up front. "_Go._"

"No!" I protested. "We have to w-wait for C-Christophe."

Nat's eyes softened. "He'll get back another way. Honey, you _need_ a doctor." She appraised me. "Like, _now_. Right fucking _now._ We didn't have time to bring one, the Council tracked the signal of the video call and we just left. Oh my gosh Dru, I can't believe-" She ran a hand through her long hair and looked very close to crying.

I instantly felt overwhelmingly guilty. "I'm s-sorry."

She looked at me, aghast. "Dru, what the fuck? It's not your fault."

But it felt like it was. Oh, it felt like it was.

The helicopter started to lift off and I yelled again, "We wait for Christophe!"

Nathalie shouted at the pilot to stop. Then pressed a button on a Blue Tooth I hadn't noticed in her ear and snapped, "Reynard, _hurry up_. She refuses to leave without you." Then, after a half second pause, "I know he deserves to hurt, but she needs to get out of here and she won't go without you! I think she's going into shock."

She jabbed the button again viciously. "He's going to be here soon." She murmured to me. "It's going to be okay now Dru. It's going to be okay."

I didn't bother responding. I knew better.

Nathalie made an aggravated sound, and it took a second to realize it wasn't at me. She stabbed the Blue Tooth again and barked, "Reynard _hurry the fu- _Good. Now _hurry the fuck up_."

"Already here." Came the reply. I felt more than saw him kneel down in front of me- I'd long since closed my eyes. "Dru, _kochana, milna, moja ksiezniczko, moj maly ptaszku, _darling. It's alright."

I'd never heard him sound gentler.

I still didn't open my eyes. But when I felt his hand softly place itself on my hair I cringed back out of instinct and scrunched my eyes tighter.

He withdrew, and I knew I'd hurt him. But _Lord_, I couldn't take anyone _touching_ me.

The helicopter lifted off, and I didn't protest this time. Nathalie gently sat beside me and I let her because she was female. But the closest I let Christophe get was kneeling in front of me. I knew it wasn't fair, I was just doing it because he was male, but I couldn't help the bolt of fear that struck through me whenever he got too close.

But he still didn't stop kneeling in front of me, and even though I never opened my eyes I could feel him looking at me, and he never stopped saying comforting things in that ragged, broken tone.

**Yay, Dru escaped! :D Of course, now she's got to go through the whole recovery process... poor thing. Learning to trust again is going to be difficult, especially since we all know she already has trust issues.**

**Fun fact: When I typed my computer recognized it as a word. There wasn't that little squiggly red line under it, and I was all O_O YESSSSSSSSS! Jessie: 1 Computer: 5 376 **

**Hm. -.-**

**EDIT: Just realized computer was being stupid. When Dru is freaking out and Nat's carrying her, she's supposed to say holyshitwhatjusthappened holyshitdidthatjusthappen in narrative without spaces, but apparently that's too long a word or something and the Doc Manager won't put it in. -.- So... yeah. Just pretend it has no spaces and we'll all be happy!**

**(Insert thinly veiled attempt at getting you to review)**


	4. डर

**Buon giorno!**

**I know I should be working on Mongrel, but this was all "WRITE MEEEE!" And I can't deny that. ;)**

**This chapter is in Christophe's POV, as per request. I did it in third person though, so I hope that's okay! **

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE I OWN STRANGE ANGELS!**

**Lili's Lawyer: Ahem.**

**Me: O_O Whaaaaaat?**

**LL: I'm getting tired of you.**

Christophe stares at the broken girl in front of him.

That's all he can do. But somehow he's also saying things to her, and he doesn't care at the moment that his voice is ragged and that _dammit_ his eyes are tearing up. He just cares that that bastard hurt his little bird, and now she's damaged for however long.

There are tears slipping down her face and all he can do is watch the crystalline liquid slide. He wants to reach over and wipe those tears away, but he won't try to touch her, not again. Not when she's still so clearly traumatized.

And dammit, who wouldn't be? Who knows how many times that son of a bitch took her, what he did to her while he was?

Because it was obvious he'd done more. The bruises were still blooming like cancerous flowers across her beautiful face, even the aspect not enough to heal them yet. She was bleeding, too, and the scent of her blood was having profound effects on him. Had the air suddenly gotten thicker? It appears it has.

Christophe forces the bloodhunger down. She needs him.

He finally tunes in enough to realize what he's saying. "Dru, darling, it's alright. I'm here now, it's alright…"

It doesn't seem like his words are having any effect, but he's desperate to do something for her so he keeps talking. "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever again, _milna_. I swear to you, no one will ever hurt you again."

God and Hell both _damn it!_

He wishes he could go back to that damned monstrosity of a manor and finish the sorry bastard.

Adesh was still alive.

Oh, he was hurt. Badly. But he was also _good._ At least a match for Christophe's fighting skills, if not more. Christophe would have stayed behind and finished him excruciatingly slowly and taken on every one of the guards that remained, but then Skyrunner had said his bird wouldn't leave without him. And while that was all very well and touching, _he was still alive._

Christophe supresses the thrumming from deep in his chest and forces his fangs away. Dru needs comfort, not anger. Forcibly, he restrains himself from trying to stroke her hair again.

But then he can't help himself. He does.

Instantly, she shies away from his touch and scrunches her eyes tighter.

Bracing herself for the pain.

God and Hell both _damn it!_

He removes his hand from her tangled hair. He has never hated himself as much as in that moment. _You knew she didn't want you to touch her!_ He yells at himself. _You _knew!

He's selfishly jealous of Skyrunner. _She _gets to sit by Dru. _She _is allowed to be close to her.

_Grow up Reynard! _He reprimands himself. _There are more important things going on! _"I'm sorry Dru." He hears someone say. Realizes it's him. "I'm so sorry _kochana_. I'm so sorry; I'm going to keep you safe now…"

She nods, almost imperceptibly. But she still nods.

He doesn't try to touch her again. But he keeps saying things to her, desperate to be a help. He's not used to this feeling- desperation. He's used to being calm and collected and cryptic and annoying the hell out of Dru. He's not used to feeling helpless and confused and lost and almost like a little boy. At least, what he thinks a little boy feels like. Christophe never really had a childhood.

You didn't have a childhood when you were a son of Sergej.

He bows his head for a moment, and when he looks back up Dru's eyes are open.

For a moment, he wishes they were still closed.

Because he can see all the pain in them. All the fear, all the confusion, all the hurt and all the Please-Make-It-So-This-Never-Happened.

He'd felt like that when Sergej had murdered his mother. The one person who had cared about him, and he cared about in turn.

_Focus on Dru!_

He looks into those big blue eyes, and tries to make it look like he knows what to do. Because that always makes someone that upset feel better, when someone else made the decisions for you and you weren't required to think.

He tries to do a gentle smile, but it comes out as more of a grimace. "It's alright Dru." He breathes. "Nathalie's here, Benjamin –yes, he's fine- is flying the helicopter-"

"Hello Milady." Came the faint reply from the front.

"And _I'm _here. It's alright now Dru. I promise." His hand twitches to stroke her cheek softly, but he manages to restrain himself. "I _promise_, Dru." He emphasizes like a school mate swearing to keep a secret.

She meets his gaze with wide eyes. "Chris?" She whispers.

He swallows. "Yes?"

She pauses. "It hurts." She says finally, and he has the feeling that's not what she really wanted to say.

Christophe's eyes soften. "I know, my dear. I know. I'm so sorry. We'll be back at the Schola soon, we're not far. Doctors already await."

Another tear slips down her cheek. "I'm scared."

_Ah._

What was he supposed to say to that? _Moj boze _she was waiting for an answer. He takes a preparatory breath. "I know, Dru. It's alright. You're safe now; no one is going to hurt you. I'm never going to leave your side again. I will always be near." He swallows dryly. "I lo…" That's too much to spring on her, he decides.

Whether lucky or unluckily, she doesn't seem to have heard. She just nods and curls into herself tighter, still keeping her eyes on him. Christophe is trying to decide if it's because she wants him to keep talking or if she's monitoring his every move and making sure he doesn't come too close again.

For his own sake, he decides the latter. "You're going to be alright. I will not have it any other way, _milna_. _You will be alright._"

He hopes she can't hear that he's trying to convince himself.

**I hope you liked it! I'm not sure, this chappie might have been a lil shorter than others, but hey.**

**I wrote Christophe a lot like I did in Beautiful Heartbreak, because I really think there's a side to him we don't see in the books.**

**Ohmygosh, you want to know a random funny moment from my life? So there's this guy I like, but we're really sarcastic with each other. Yesterday he told me he hated me, and I think he was joking but that pretty much crossed the line. So today he walks by and I was saying to one of my friends I wasn't very good at... oh, whatever it was, and he's like "I know." So I'm all "Shut up Alfonzo. (Random name time!) Nobody wants you!" Him: -.- "Yeah, well..." *Walks away.***

**I won. XD :D ;)**

**Hehe.**

**Review?**


	5. ख ल

**I am soooooo terribly sorry! I haven't updated in forever! EXCUSE TIME! Exams to study for (Got ninety on my math! THAT'S RIGHT MATH, I JUST SCREWED YOU.) Shivangi, you know a few reasons (JOININ' A CONVENT!) and I've just been really trying to beat back an illness that's been affecting me for a long time before it comes back even worse. Plus, ya know, writers block. BUT IT'S UP NOW!**

**Me: ...I don't even get to claim Strange Angels. It's been too long.**

**Lili's Lawyer: _Finally._**

**Me: But I must stay true to myself! I OWN STRANGE ANGELS!**

**LL: *SMACK***

**Me: ...screw you too.**

By the time we got back to the Schola I'd stopped crying. I'd pretty much run out of tears. Literally. I hadn't had anything to drink in days, yet alone eat.

The helicopter touched down. "Come on sweetie, the doctors are already out here." Nathalie gently helped me stand, caught me when I stumbled. I tried to take a step, but the glass piece embedded in my foot made me hiss in pain.

Christophe looked like he wanted to pick me up but knew I didn't want him to touch me. And that made me feel awful, it wasn't Christophe who'd raped me.

But I still didn't let him pick me up.

I didn't have to worry about walking anywhere. Christophe had been right about the doctors waiting. I was swarmed the instant we stepped out of the helicopter.

I tensed. Nathalie was looking away, seemingly trying not to cry, so I looked to Christophe with an expression that clearly read _don't let them touch me don't let them touch me don't let them touch me please don't let them touch me._

He swallowed. "Dru, _milna_, you have to let them do their job."

One of the doctors tried to take my arm. I shrieked and shook them off. "_Don't touch me!_"

Nathalie placed a calming hand on my shoulder. "It's alright, Dru, it's alright! They're not going to hurt you; no one is going to hurt you."

I took a shuddering breath, didn't freak out this time when one of the doctors gently took my arm. Tensed and took quick, shallow breaths, but restrained myself. "If you could lie down on this, Milady…" The dark haired _djamphir _motioned to a stretcher just behind him.

I swallowed, limped over to it and sat down. "It would be better if you'd lie down, Milady." The same guy told me.

Shook my head adamantly. I would _not _be in the most vulnerable position with a bunch of people I'd never seen before.

Christophe took a couple steps closer. "It's alright Dru. I promise you, it's alright. No one here will hurt you." There was a warning edge to his voice, but I knew it wasn't directed at me. It was a warning to the doctors.

I kept his gaze. He nodded, and I swallowed and slowly let myself lie down. "We'll have to do an SAE kit." I heard one of them mutter. "She'll probably need stitches."

I bolted back into a sitting position. "Not a fucking _chance_."

The SAE kit was the Sexual Assault Examination kit. There was absolutely no chance I was letting anyone down there.

Christophe came and kneeled in front of the stretcher. I got the feeling he was trying to make himself look as though he wasn't a threat. "Dru, _kochana_, they need to. I promise you it's necessary, and I promise you it will be over with as quickly as possible. Please my dear, just let them do this."

"We have a sedative if need be." One of them muttered to Christophe.

"_Not a fucking-_"

"We will not be doing anything against her will." Christophe intoned dangerously. "We are not him." Then, looking at me again, "Dru, darling, please."

I shook my head adamantly. Christophe swallowed, looked in my eyes. "You won't be alone. Nathalie will stay with you, or I will. But they have to do this Dru. We need to help you."

My whole body was shaking. "I-I-I can't." I whispered. "I _can't_. Please Chris, don't make me do this."

Christophe took a shuddering breath. "_Kochana_, I know you don't want to do this. I know you're scared." He was using that ragged, broken tone that he only ever used with me. "But we have to make sure you're not… terribly damaged. Or worse." I didn't have to ask what he meant. Pregnancy would be really bad. "Please let them do this. Please don't argue. Please, darling…" His voice choked up, and he had to take a breath. "Please."

There was a delay.

Then I nodded. "Okay." I whispered. "Okay."

Christophe slumped in relief. "Thank you, Dru. Thank you."

One of the doctors came up to me again. "If you could lie down, Milady…"

I was wheeled into the infirmary as soon as I complied. Nathalie said she was going to tell Shanks and Dibs I was back and left. Christophe looked unsure as to whether he should stay or go. I reached over and grabbed his hand to tell him to stay. He gripped mine tightly, kneeled beside the bed they'd placed me on.

The first thing they did was remove the glass bits that had embedded themselves in me. The ones in the soles of my feet weren't as bad as my back.

They lifted up my shirt so they could get to my back. I made Christophe sit on the bed with me so I could clutch him tightly. Tried not to let him know I was crying, but figured he could tell anyways.

Christophe's grip on me tightened as he saw my back. The claw marks ran the whole length. They were still bleeding in places, criss-crossing and basically making my back look like it had landed on barbed wire.

_The gauzy fabric that might have been able to be considered a top was on the ground. Adesh held my arms to the side as I struggled. _

_ Then he pulled me up so I was pressed against him. "_Let me go!_"_

_ He laughed and ran a hand roughly through my hair. "Oh Dru, this will be fun."_

_ I screamed and thrashed. "_Let go of me!_"_

_ "Be a good girl now Dru. Listen and do what I tell you."_

_ "Don't fucking touch me!"_

_ "Fucking is exactly what I intend to do. No, enough of that." Adesh reprimanded as I writhed to get away. "It's time you learned a lesson. _Never refuse me._"_

_ I cried out as he dragged his nails down my back. "Stop it, you bastard!"_

_ He dragged with more force. "Lesson two; Respect."_

One of the doctors swore under his breath. "Those'll get infected if were not careful." The next thing I knew a freezing liquid was being dabbed on the scratches, sliding across my back like ice water.

Then there was a blaring pain, hot and searing. I cried out and Christophe started swearing at the doctors.

There was silence for a moment.

"Shit." One of them muttered. "I've only ever heard of that. Didn't even think it was possible."

"Obviously it is." Christophe's tone was scathing.

"The fuck just happened?" I tried to sound forceful, but it didn't really work out.

It was Christophe who answered. "He hexed your wounds." His voice was flat, fury running as an undertone current. "They won't heal with any help. The aspect won't work. It has to be your body."

I released a chain of expletives. It was the most emotion I'd shown about this yet.

Christophe stroked my hair, and I let him this time. "You will be alright, _milna_. I promise you."

The doctors carefully removed the pieces of glass like plucking strings on a guitar. It hurt like hell.

Then came the part that I was absolutely dreading.

Christophe held onto me tightly as they probed down there, head turned at an angle so that I knew he wasn't looking. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. "Oh Lord oh Lord oh Lord oh Lord."

Tears streamed down my face. _Oh God please let this end; I swear I'll pray more, just please let this end._ My whole body started shaking uncontrollably like I was having my own earthquake.

_Adesh shoved my legs apart. I tried desperately to clamp them together, but he was already kneeling in between them. _"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

_He laughed again. Ran his hands across my thighs. "Hush, _byat_. Save your screams. No one here to hear them will help you." _

Christophe could sense I was about to have a panic attack. "It's alright _kochana_, it's alright." He whispered in my ear, squeezing me tighter. I clutched myself to him desperately. In a soft voice, he started singing something that sounded like a lullaby in a foreign language. It was slow and beautiful, his voice smooth.

I latched onto him, forced myself to listen to his voice. Consciously slowed my breathing and tried to stop shaking. Focused on Christophe, only Christophe, nothing but Christophe, GOOD LORD PLEASE MAKE THEM STOP.

They did, finally. Christophe looked over at them. "How bad?" His voice was ragged.

There was a sigh. "She shouldn't even be able to walk. The fact that she is a miracle."

Chris stroked my hair. Kissed my forehead softly.

_Adesh was finally done. He'd had his way with me more than once._

_ The fight had pretty much left me by that point. How long had it been, anyways? An eternity? That's what it felt like. Maybe two._

_ He was just laying on top of me now, breathing heavily and running his hands over my body. I was shaking, badly. Tremors ran the length of my body, so bad I was pretty much vibrating. _

_ Without warning he took me again. My fight came back, I screamed and pummeled him with my fists. It did no good. _

_ He finally pulled out when he'd finished. I was crying, he was sighing happily. Leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Thank you, Dru."_

Christophe seemed to realize the effects that small kiss had had on me. He pulled away. "_Moj boze_ Dru, I'm sorry."

"S'alright." I muttered. Braved a glance up and out of Christophe's chest, realized the doctors had left. I was covered in a sheet. My stomach chose that moment to announce _hey I'm fucking hungry FEED ME._

"Would you like me to get you some food?" Chris inquired gently.

Shook my head. "Not hungry."

"You should eat." He insisted. "Did he let you… when was the last time you ate?" He changed the wording of the question half way through.

I had to think about it. "What's the day?"

"Thursday evening."

Crap, he was going to freak when I told him. I mumbled the answer.

"What was that?"

_Ugh._ "Tuesday morning." The attack had been early Tuesday.

He stiffened. "You need food." He said in the You're Doing This I Don't Care What You Say Listen To Me And Do This voice.

I nodded lifelessly. "Whatever."

Christophe seemed intent on getting me that food. "Benjamin." He called to the door.

The door swung open instantly and Benjamin came through. He nodded at me gently. "Mila- Dru."

I swallowed, shrunk back a little further against Christophe. Managed to rasp out, "Hi."

Christophe adjusted his hold on me. "She needs food. Large amounts."

"I'm not hungry." I whispered, knowing they could both hear me.

They ignored me. Benjamin nodded, smiled at me again softly, turned and left.

Christophe continued to ignore me. "Do you have any idea how afraid I've been?" He started softly, in that ragged tone. "Any idea how terrified the thought of losing you has made me? How furious the thought of anyone hurting you has made me?"

I struggled for something to say. Could think of exactly nothing. "Chris…"

He just ploughed right on. "You are my reason, Dru. My only reason." I knew exactly what he meant. "So _kochana_, don't argue with me about this. Please."

I looked at him warily. "About what?"

"More guards. This has proved that there are threats we had not considered and we _must-_"

I shook my head adamantly, tried not to let it show that the motion made me dizzy. "I don't want more jailers."

"We're trying to keep you _safe, _Dru. Please _milna_, let us."

"I get the feeling you're going to whether I want you to or not."

Christophe didn't even try to protest that. "Yes."

I groaned, dropped my head in the pillows and shut my eyes tight. Maybe this was all a dream. A terrible dream, but a dream none the less. Maybe I'd wake up any second now in my room, Nat throwing pebbles at my window to take me shopping, or Christophe coming in just to talk. Hey, Graves might even be back.

Or maybe I'd be back in the Dakotas, with Dad. In that house in Foley, the one identical to all the others but good for staying hidden. If only Dad hadn't gone and unhidden us.

There was another tap at the door. "Pizza man."

_Did Benjamin just make a joke? What is _happening_ to the world?_

I nodded and Chris called to come in. Ben swung the door open, and true to his word, he was carrying about three kilograms of pizza. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not hungry." I protested half-heartedly.

Neither paid me any attention. Ben came closer. I leaned a little further into Christophe, but kept myself under control. _It's Benjamin. Your _guard._ He will not hurt you._

He placed the boxes on the end of the bed. I stared at them listlessly. Ben tried for another smile, left. Chris leaned over and picked them up, bringing up to us. The aroma drifting from them was both enticing and enough to make me want to vomit.

But there was something I was interested in. "He brought Sprite. Hallelujah."

Christophe chuckled. Passed me a can, already sweating condensation. I gripped it with both hands so I could feel something, downed it in a few gulps. Christophe made sure there was another one and a slice of pizza in my hands before I could blink.

I gave him a Look. He Looked right back at me with a raised eyebrow. I sighed, stared at the pizza with distaste for a second; decided it would be easier to just get it over with. Took a bite, chewed, coached myself through swallowing. "Happy?"

"When you finish."

I sighed, but my appetite was returning now that I'd had a bite. "I am not eating all this pizza. You will eat too, or so help me I will-"

Christophe made a show of getting a slice for himself. Examined it critically. "People _eat _this?"

"Don't diss the pizza. I'm eating, so are you."

He took an experimental bite. "Now you."

"Ugh, fine." I continued eating the pizza. It was actually pretty good, lots of cheese, crispy pepperoni, and none of those olives. Stupid eyeball fruit.

I could only eat so much before I felt like I was going to throw up. That was about two and a half pieces later. "That's it. You cannot shove it down my throat."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Would you like some clothes? They had to take yours, they were ruined. Not even Skyrunner could have fixed them."

I nodded. "Yes please. And _sleep_, I want _sleep._"

"Of course." He leaned down like he was going to kiss my forehead again, stopped when I stiffened. "I'll get you some. Are you alright on your own?"

I nodded. "Go stretch. I'll be fine." _Famous last words._

He hesitated, then nodded. "Alright. I'll be back in moments." He gazed at me for a moment more, got up and left the room.

I waited a few seconds after the door shut before I started sobbing.

I let myself for a couple minutes, then pulled myself together enough to sit up straighter. Well, tried. The gashes on my back pulled at my skin and wouldn't let me sit.

The door knob started to turn, stopped abruptly. Hushed, angry voices argued outside the door. "Let me in, Benjamin! I'm her _friend!_" The voice was male.

"You don't understand what she's been through, she can't-"

"Maybe I don't know what she's been through because no one will fucking _tell me!_ For _fuck's sake-_"

"Milady Dru needs to _rest. _She needs _space, _she needs _time._"

The voice decided not to listen to Benjamin. "Dru-girl!" It called through the door. "Open up!"

I tried to place the voice. Couldn't. "Go away."

There was an exaggerated sigh and Benjamin muttered in the background. "Dru, it's _me._ Come on, open up!"

"She wants and needs to be alone. You can see her _later._"

"_Shut up. _Dru, please."

I nodded slowly, realized they couldn't see. "Alright." I called softly. "If Benjamin comes too."

Another sigh, but the voice still sounded triumphant when it said, "Told you she'd see me."

"Shut up, child. And whatever you do, _do not try to touch her._"

At least Benjamin caught on quickly. I hated that I was reacting like this, but panic took over whenever anyone caught too close.

_Not Christophe. _That annoying voice whispered. _You let him touch you. _

The door swung open. Ben came in first. "Are you tired, Mila- Dru? It would be no problem to remove this-"

"_Move it._" A dark haired figure shoved past Ben. Turned to me, beamed broadly. "Heya kiddo." Stopped and stared at me. "Holy shit. How hard have you been sparring?"

I tried to grin. "'Bout time, slow ass. The fuck have you been?"

Graves ignored me. "What happened?" He took a few steps closer. I tensed involuntarily, shrinking back the tiniest bit. Benjamin put his hand on Graves's shoulder.

He shook it off. "Dru." The words were quiet. "What happened and who did this to you?"

I looked away. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"_Dru-" _His voice thrummed with _loup-garou_ dominance.

Another figure was suddenly in the room. "You will not take that tone with her."

Graves threw up his hands. "Can I just say _hi _to her?"

Christophe stared him down. "You've greeted her. Now she needs rest."

"_Stop it._ I am _not _in the mood for this. I want sleep, and I want it _now_. So Chris, clothes please, Ben, thank you, and Graves, good to see you, I'll see you later. Everybody _out!_"

For once, they listened to me. Seeing that I'm the Head, you'd think they'd do that more often. Chris laid the clothes on the foot of my bed, squeezed my hand gently. Ben nodded, left without a word. Graves stared at me for a second longer. "We're going to talk later."

"Apparently."

He turned and followed the _djamphirs _out the door, shut it behind him. I flopped onto my pillows and stared at the ceiling.

There wasn't anything left in me to cry out.

**YAY, chapter done!**

**I'm not sure how I'm doing with the whole feeling thing. I'm not good at writing feelings. I don't understand feelings. I'm not a heartless bitch, I mean! But they... confuse me. I'm not good at distinguishing what's what when it comes to them. I can write a lot of things, but not feelings and not hot scenes! Yeah... help on that would be appreciated!**

**So let me know whatcha think!**

**Shivangi, Eyes is coming! Honest! and Mongrel is on the way too! :D**


	6. स वच छ

**Well.**

**Hi there.**

**PLEASE DON'T THROW VEGETABLES AT ME I AM SORRY AND I HAVE REASONS.**

**First, school. I'm in a bunch of advanced classes, and they take a lot of time.**

**Also, I've been sick. Really, really sick.**

**I didn't want to go about waving this like a flag, but when it's affecting my writing this much I figure you guys have the right to know.**

**I'm recovering from anorexia nervosa. Actually, it's been a year and a half, and I'm almost recovered. It's the maintaining of the recovery that takes a lot of effort. I'm also having a lot of hallucinations and I'm on medication for my depression. **

**I don't want a bunch of pity, I just thought you guys should know since it's affecting my writing so much.**

**Also, if you don't want to read a story written by a 'psycho' or a 'stupid, typical, anorexic freak' you can leave right now. I don't want to hear your shit. **

_Shower. _The word bounced around my head like a dodge ball. _Shower. Shower. Shower._

I just wanted to be _clean_. _Clean _and _new_ and _not this._

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, touched my feet onto the cool floor. Carefully stood up. The stab of pain ran through me and made me wince, but I grabbed the clothes Christophe had left and made my way to the bathroom.

My legs were shaking by the time I reached it. I let my knees buckle and fell to the tiles. The slate was freezing, but it was _something_. Something other than the Please Make This Go Away.

I crawled my sorry form over to the shower, reached in and cranked the handle. It wasn't until I'd gotten in that I realize the water was scalding. But it was still something that kept my mind off It, so I left it. The steam billowed up and clouded the glass of the shower.

I slid down the wall at some point. Sitting there in the scalding water loosened the pull of the gashes on my back so I could sit straight.

_Whoop-de-fucking-do. _

Eventually the water got too burning even for keeping my mind off It. I reached over and pulled the faucet again. Within half a second the water went from lava to freaking north pole. I could just _hear _it giggling nastily.

I couldn't help the gasp. It was so _cold_.

I left it for about a minute before I thought to change it. I finally got it to a marginally normal temperature and sat there for a few more moments. The world had become fogged up class and water droplets, with a mass of hair framing it like a picture.

_Soap. Clean. Good._

I grabbed the soap bottle, squirted half of it onto the webbed sponge thing I think is called a loofah. Scrubbed myself until it hurt.

I spent another few minutes letting the water drip into my eyes. _I don't want to get out._

My hand reached out and declaring itself as a traitor, turned off the downpour. I stood for a second, not sure what to do. Then I pulled myself together, stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. I surreptitiously avoided looking at the mirror.

The clothes Chris had grabbed me were loose. I'd need to eat more pizza or he'd rag on me about that.

I slipped into the sweat pants and the oversized T-Shirt I'd managed to hide from Nat. It made sense Chris knew where I kept them, what with him being around me all the time.

And right then, for once, I was glad he never let me out of his sight.

My legs wobbled as I forced them towards the bed. Dropped down on the mattress and stared at the air.

_That's a cute dust mote. I'll name it._

"Larry." I muttered to myself. Then, to the dust mote, "Your name is Larry."

I can't tell if Larry liked his name. I hope so.

Out of all of me, my arms hurt the least. Left arm. There was a little area the size of a spoon that actually wasn't bruised.

I crawled into bed, pulled the blankets up to my chin. Closed my eyes.

_HOLY SHIT THAT WAS BAD IDEA._

I bolted upright and tried to scrub the image of Adesh from my eyes. "Larry. How do I become a dust mote?"

Larry continued floating. He was probably giving me a Look.

I didn't close my eyes again. I didn't want to see him again.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on my door.

Or maybe it was long. Who the hell knew?

I ignored it. Continued to stare at the ceiling. I couldn't even count holes in it; someone had gone over the ceiling with off-white plaster before I'd been moved in. Damning the janitors as an attempt at sarcasm and feeling like me again turned out to be too much of an effort and I gave up on it. Besides, it seemed a bit like overkill.

There was a knock. "Dru."

I kept staring at the ceiling.

They knocked again. "Dru."

Stare.

Knock.

"Dru."

Stare.

Knock.

"Dru."

Stare.

Knock.

_"Dru."_

_You know what? Fine_. "What?"

"Can I come in?"

_No. _"Sure."

The door pushed hesitantly open. A mop of dark hair poked around the edge. "Hi."

_Damn it all, not this. _Not the hesitating, not the pity, not the _poor thing would you like some cake? _"Hi." Please don't look at me like that.

"How are you?" Graves asked, sidling into the room.

"Just _ducky_." There. That was a little more me.

He smiled wanly. Seemed unable to say anything. His eyes moved just slightly as he looked over the bruises.

"How was it out there?" I finally asked.

His eyes met mine, and he pretended like he hadn't been staring at the hand shaped bruise on my arm. I pretended I hadn't noticed. "You mean in the Big Blue? Out of the tank and into the ocean?"

"Sure."

He shrugged. "Big. Blue. A bit lonely without my small fry, to be honest."

"I am not a small fry."

Graves threw his head back and laughed like that was the most hilarious thing he'd ever heard. I looked at him. "Keep doing this and I'll rip your throat out."

He quieted and gave me a slightly guilty look. "I'm sorry. I just… want you to feel… _better._"

"And that is a terrible way to do it."

He shifted and came a couple steps closer. Met my eyes, looked down, back at my eyes. "Look, I know I should give you more time, but I have to know now." _Where is this going? _ "Do you still love me?"

_Um._

I stared at him, and he hurried on. "I know I'm probably being selfish, and I know you deserve more time, but I have to know-"

Something told me to cut him off there. "Um." _Is 'I don't know' an acceptable answer? _Apparently it's a lot easier to tell someone you love them when they've just gotten over a case of possession and you're running off to your almost certain death than when he's been gone for a year and a bit and you're stuck in an infirmary bed, scared of your own shadow.

"I- I mean, I-"

"Did something happen with- with him, Christophe?" Now that he'd started, he couldn't seem to stop. "It's alright, it's not like we made any promises or-"

"No." I finally managed. Then realised what that sounded like and hurriedly continued. "I mean with Chris. Nothing's happened." And that was true. Chris had been a perfect gentleman, and really, not much had gone on between us.

Graves looked slightly relieved. "So does that mean-"

"I don't know." I blurted. "I really don't know and…"

He nodded vigorously. "That's alright, you don't need to know now-"

"_Kochana?" _Christophe gently pushed the door open. "How did you sleep?"

Graves made an Unimpressed Face and muttered something I didn't catch. Christophe barely glanced at him. "Watch your mouth. You didn't sleep." The observation was so quick after the retort I thought he was still talking to Graves for a second.

I knew I couldn't fool Christophe. "No."

He didn't have to ask why. "You need to."

"No shit Sherlock." Graves's tone couldn't be more scathing. "But telling her that isn't going to help."

Christophe gingerly sat on the bed beside me. "Lie back. You can't sleep sitting up."

I shook my head. "I'm not tired."

Christophe didn't buy it. Larry probably didn't either. "Lie down. You need your rest."

"I don't want to sleep." _I don't want to see his face._

Graves was watching with piercing eyes. "Don't pressure her."

Christophe's eyes sharpened. "You know as well as I do she's exhausted. She'll be hurt if she doesn't rest. Or would you prefer she wanders around in a daze and falls down a flight of stairs?"

"Of course I don't want that." Graves snapped. "But the way you're forcing her-"

"Would both of you go?" I whispered.

They both snapped their mouths shut so fast it was almost comical. But they didn't do anything else.

"Please? I'm tired."

They both moved at the same time. Graves nodded and smiled at me, eyes saying something that I was too tired to translate. Christophe searched my eyes slowly, either found what he wanted or didn't find what he didn't want to, and rested his hand gently on mine for just a moment. They both rose and left the room.

The door clicked quietly, almost louder than the voices behind it.

"…hope you remember that I've never left her."

"I hope you realise that I wasn't the one who let a psycho kidnap her."

"Don't make the mistake of thinking you know either her or me."

"I wouldn't want to know you. But I know her better than anyone else does. I was the one who was there when she had to shoot her dad, when Anna tried to have her killed, and when you weren't there."

"You think you know her? You know the her that is being lied to-"

"By you."

"-and is trying to stay alive. That's not much to know. I know the her that isn't always having her life threatened. There's a lot more to know when Dru is like that."

"And _you _know it?"

"Yes. I also know what she's like when she's among her _equals_."

The voices grew quieter, and I realized they were drifting away. The walls were staring to bend, too. I was pretty sure they weren't supposed to do that. What had Christophe called me? Exhausted?

At least this time when I fell asleep, there wasn't anything to see.

**So... yeah. That's the latest chapter of Darkest Hour.**

**Once again, I am so sorry. And don't be afraid to ask me about my illnesses, it's perfectly alright. I've just gotten a lot of crap for having mental illnesses and I'm not interested in hearing anymore. If you want to call me crazy, it's been done. Come up with something more original.**

**Sooooooo... yeah. I LOVE YOU ALL. A LOT. LIKE A LOT A LOT. **

**MANY THANKS TO SHIVI FOR HELPING ME KEEP MY SANITY INTACT. XD**


	7. च ट

**Oh, hi there peoples!**

**I'm not sure, this could be a short chapter, I haven't done a word count. But I decided to do get this up relatively quickly. For once.**

**Me: As a victory prize, I get to own Strange Angels!**

**Lili's Lawyer: *Crosses arms and looks intimidating***

**Me: Oh...**

_In the name of all that's holy why am I back here?_

I swung my legs off the bed, ignored the stab of pain. _Why am I here what's going on when did I get here how did I get here I NEED TO GET OUT._

The room was dark like before. I dashed for the door, locked tight. Panic setting in _stay calm Dru _laptop on the desk contact Order run run run to it-

-Door slams open whirl around lunch self at him. Didn't work another bruise hello floor how are you GET AWAY GET AWAY GET AWAY-

-His hands on me where'd my clothes go hot hands rough hands hurt hands NO DON'T TOUCH ME NO NOT THAT GET OFF ME-

-Punch kick scratch hex no no no-

-Christophe you're here get me out I knew you would be what are you doing no Christophe don't please NO CHRISTOPHE STOP-

-Graves friend out now get me out out OUT quick go now wait WHY no please STOP NO GRAVES NOT YOU TOO-

-Shaking shaking shaking stop shaking me DON'T NO-

-DRU-

-What what what please no what do you all want-

-DRU-

-WHAT STOP STOP STOP-

"_DRU!"_

"NOOOO!"

Light, where'd all this light come from Nathalie what's going on? When'd you get here we have to get out now-

"Dru, honey-"

How'd I get here I was just there and Nathalie oh hell Nathalie-

"Dru! It's alright, you're safe I promise!"

Gasp for breath, realize it's strange to suddenly be here after- "What's going on?" Small voice, timid voice, mouse voice.

"You're safe. It wasn't real." Chair behind Nathalie was sideways like she'd stood up fast.

Look around the room. It's the infirmary and Nathalie is the only one here. "How did I get…?"

"You were never there honey." Nathalie's voice was soft. "One helluva nightmare, sounds like."

"It didn't happen?" I had to be sure.

"Nothing happened. I've been with you a few hours now, you haven't even moved before now."

_It didn't happen. It didn't happen. It didn't happen. _The phrase wasn't as comforting as it should have been.

BANG open door what's going-

"Idiot!"

Nathalie's voice brought me back to reality. She was glaring ferociously at the door. I followed her line of sight-

-no go away no no no-

-cover cover cover where is cover-

-Get out! She doesn't know what's real, all of you get out!-

-they're closer no go away cover who's screaming-

-You're not helping!-

-Dru!-

-WHAT WHAT WHAT-

-ALL OF YOU GET OUT-

Black.

Sunlight.

There was sunlight pouring into the room. Warm, golden, and so welcome.

I looked to my right. "Nathalie?"

"Hey honey." She smiled gently with a look in her eyes of Is She Sane? "How are you feeling?"

A quick study proved that I still felt pretty crappy, although less tired. "Peachy. Should I not be?"

"Yep." She said quickly. "Er, no. I mean- what was the question?"

"Nat, what- Oh." And I remembered. Sort of. "What did I… how bad was it?"

She grimaced. "It wasn't pretty."

I levelled a look at her. "Nat. How bad was it?"

She sighed but gave in. "There was some screaming. You were having a nightmare so I tried to wake you up. I thought you were okay for a minute, but then the guys burst through the door and you… kind of lost it."

_Oh yeah. _I vaguely remembered a sense of terror and trying to sink into the wall. A vignette of shutter click fast images in my mind gave the impression that I hadn't been very rational. "Did I throw something at Benjamin?"

Nat winced. "Yeah. Got him with a Sprite can. It was actually sort of funny, it exploded on him."

I nodded. _That's embarrassing. _

"Can I brush your hair?" Nat piped up. "It looks like a rat's nest."

I brought a hand to my hair and realized I hadn't combed it after I showered. Or before, for that matter. "Sure."

She smiled at me gently, took a brush from the bedside table. I was tense as she started at the tips. _Someone's touching me. _It wasn't until she'd somehow gotten past the ends that I started to relax.

We didn't talk as she worked out the tangles. Eventually Nat got it smooth enough to satisfy her. "How are you feeling?"

Before I could answer there was a knock on the door. "May I come in?"

_Oh shit. _I was going to have to face him sooner or later, but why did it have to be _now_? Gold eyes morphing into blue still haunted me.

If I told him no, he'd listen. Probably. For now. But it's _Christophe _dammit, he'll get too worried and he'll find a way to see me even if it meant breaking down a door. So I nodded at Nathalie and hoped she'd see me shaking my head instead.

She didn't. She told him to come in.

The door opened quickly, and Christophe froze in the doorway, staring at me. I wanted to look away, but I was stuck like a deer in headlights. I tried to focus on the question of _why is he staring at me _instead of _why were you him? _

"Are… are you alright?" His voice was tight like it was being squeezed out of a balloon.

_Uh huh. Sure. No. _"Do you want the truth or what you want to hear?"

He ignored that. "Is there anything you need?" Then, like it had just occurred to him, "You should eat again."

The only way I could describe Christophe then was frazzled, and that seemed to go against nature. "Sure. Whatever."

Nathalie stood up like a shot. "Shanks and Dibs were losing their minds last time I checked. I'll go tell them you're…" She walked out, apparently aware that 'okay' didn't describe me at that moment.

_Wait no Nathalie don't wait-_

She was gone.

I realized I was still staring at Christophe. "I want to get out of here."

He nodded. "Yes. Of course." He took a step closer and I saw that his eyes were bloodshot. "Can you get up on your own?"

"I'm not an invalid."

"No, of course not." But he came another step closer, looking like he was still planning to 'help' me.

_For everyone's sake don't come any closer. _I swallowed and swung my legs off the bed. _Shit that hurts. _Stood up shakily and took a couple steps. _Wait why is the floor coming closer-_

_ -oh it stopped coming closer that was nice of it why did it-_

_ -SHIT WHY IS HE HOLDING ME-_

I let out a thin little shriek and twisted away. _Blue eyes gold eyes blue eyes gold eyes-_

"Dru, _kochana-"_

_ Kochana byat kochana byat-_

"Dru you're going to hurt yourself-"

_Hurt hurt hurt-_

Warm hands grasped mine. "Dru. It's alright darling, I promise you. No one here will hurt you. It's alright." _That's his voice. _I realized. _That's Christophe's voice. Not Adesh's. Not the bad voice._

"Christophe?" The only thing I could do was whisper.

"Yes _milna?_"

_This is where I'm supposed to say something. _

"Don't stop talking."

**So there we go! I'm not sure about the quality of this chapter, I just finished it five minutes ago so pretty much no editing has been done. Let me know if it needs it. (Really. Just say "JESSIE EDIT YOUR DAMN CHAPTER NEXT TIME."**)

**Oh, and thank you all so much for the well-wishes! It means a lot that so many people are willing to look past my illnesses and see me, because a lot of people discriminate against me.**

**Do you guys know what you could do that would seriously completely make my life? And you don't have to do if you don't want to. **

**Would you guys mind going to call bs dot ca (Damn FF and website posting stuff and needing to put spaces where there shouldn't be) and signing their declaration? It's pretty much to tell people who are asses about mental illness to screw themselves. **

**Soooo... bye bye!**


	8. लगभग

**Okay, so I'm not happy with this chapter at all, so don't expect anything mind blowing at all. I'm probably going to take this down and edit it. But it's been so long since I posted, you guys deserve an update for sticking with me.**

"Why are there teddy bears on my bed?"

Christophe helped me onto my bed. "Robert and Samuel's gifts."

"Oh." _That's nice of them. _I lowered myself down to the mattress as Christophe watched.

"I'm going to find you more food." Food seemed to be Christophe's go-to for this whole mess. "Is there anything you'd like?"

I thought about telling him I felt sick when I thought about eating, that I felt sick when I thought about _me, _and decided not to. "Nothing huge, alright?"

He ignored that. "Dru, _milna… _if you ever…" _Crap, where is he going with this? _"If you ever wish to talk about it-"

"No."

He ploughed right on. "It would help your recovery Dru-"

"No."

"It would hurt less if you opened up-"

"_No!_" _Because damn it all, HE SAID THAT TOO. _"Just _no!_"

"Dru, consider that it would-"

"You're not a fucking self-help book!" I couldn't stop myself from shouting at him. "And you're not a fucking therapist!" I regretted giving him that idea when I saw that he was considering it. "Don't even dare getting me one! Just let me deal with this!"

"You're _not _dealing with it." He contradicted me. "You're just letting it take you over-"

I recoiled like he'd slapped me. "For the love of God, are you a rape pamphlet? And I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I was supposed to be over this in a couple days. I suppose I _just_ _let _that happen. I _just_ _let _everything happen to me, didn't I?"

Christophe turned pale. "_Moj boze _Dru, I apologize. That's not what I meant at all-"

"Get out."

"_Milna, _please-"

"Get out."

There must have been something in my voice that made him listen. He stopped, nodded, and left my room. I glared at the door for good measure and listened to his footsteps fade away.

_Damn him. _He had no right.

I realized I didn't know what to do right before I realized I actually was hungry, and that _dammit_ that meant Christophe was right.

Well that was certainly irritating.

I didn't even think about going to the caf. Too many people, too many stares. There had to be a kitchen somewhere in this place.

_If I was a kitchen, where would I be?_

I stood up on sore legs and made my way to the door. _Ow. Ow. Ow. _Once I reached it, I headed the opposite way of Christophe. I didn't need to run into him.

_Ow. _I tried not to think about what he'd said as I descended the stairs_. Ow. _Because if I kept going down that road, it meant that I didn't try hard enough. It meant that there was something I could've done_._ It meant that I could have stopped him.

It meant that it was my fault.

Suddenly I didn't feel so hot. The walls started closing in, outlines became fuzzy, everything turned red like blood, and dammit would someone _turn that buzzer off? _

I felt for something to grab onto, found nothing. Swore as I started to go down.

Next thing I knew someone was supporting me from behind. "Why aren't you in _bed?_"

"'M hungry." I don't care _what _Shanks said later, I did _not _sound woozy.

Dibs adjusted his hold on me as Shanks laughed. "Can't blame her for that Dibsy."

"Oh yes I can." The only time Dibs was ever dom was when he was in medic-mode. "Any of us would have gotten you food. You need to rest."

It occurred to me that I wasn't freaking out about Dibs holding me. I'd be damned if I knew why. But it felt nice to finally be able to let someone touch me.

"I've been resting for..." I realized I didn't even know how long it had been.

"You've been back a few days, but I'll be damned if you've been resting." Dibs still didn't seem impressed with my adventure. "You haven't slept since-" He didn't seem to know what to call my fiasco earlier. "You haven't slept since Friday, it's almost Sunday, and if you don't rest I _will _sedate you."

"I just want to find the kitchen." I mumbled.

Dibs pursed his lips and Shanks stepped in. "She obviously can't sleep right now Dibsy. Maybe this will help."

He didn't seem pleased with it, but helped me up. "We'll have to go past the kids."

"Kids?" I got the feeling I was out of the loop. Again.

"Oh yeah, the munchkins." Shanks, however, seemed to know what Dibs was talking about. "Isn't there another way?"

Dibs shook his head. "Kids?" I repeated.

Shanks gave me a look. "The Council really keeps you busy, don't they?" I nodded. "The nursery downstairs. Where they keep the kids."

_Way to make it sound like jail. _"Since when are there kids?"

"Since always. You really need to get a life outside of the Council."

Dibs started helping me down the stairs. "You start to feel even the tiniest bit off, and I carry you back here. And if you don't sleep, I'll sedate you within an inch of your life. Clear?"

"Crystal." I muttered. Leaned on Dibs and made my way down. I forced the pained expression off my face to try to convince Dibs I was fine.

There were a lot more stairs than I remembered. _Ow. _Maybe this wasn't my best idea._  
_

I was going to ask where the kids were when I started to hear them. Someone was crying, most were just being noisy, and one was screaming their bloody head off. "Pleasant."

"Oh yes." Shanks didn't seem like a kid person. _Ow._ "Just melts the heart."

I rolled my eyes. Leaned a little heavier on Dibs. "Are you alright?" I could feel him shift his weight to pick me up.

"I'm _fine._" I insisted. _Ow. _"Just adjusting." _Lie. _

Dibs seemed to accept it and kept going, albeit slower. "It's close. Down this flight and then the hall."

I nodded. "'Kay." I hurt too much to focus on talking anymore.

It wouldn't have taken long if it hadn't been for the slow pace. We finally got to the bottom and I was almost at the point of saying _screw it all I fucking hurt _when I realized Dibs wouldn't let me get up for another week. Not to mention Christophe would strap me to the bed for good measure.

_Oh damn, I really did fall down the stairs. He's going to have a fit._

I tried to lean heavier on Dibs without him noticing.

He noticed. "I'm picking you up." Before I could protest he had an arm behind my back, one behind my knees, and me against his chest.

I wasn't freaking out like I thought I would. "Dibs, I'm _fine, _just put me _down._" _Lie. _

"No." Dibs had a No Arguments tone going on, and honestly, I was relieved to not be walking. "You've walked plenty, and it's not helping your injuries."

I tried giving a pleading look to Shanks. He shook his head. "I'm not messing with doctor Dibs. That shit's just scary."

"Loads of help you are." Still, I gave up and let Dibs carry me. We were going faster this way. "I found the kids."

Shanks clapped sarcastically, and thank everything holy, it felt almost like normal. "Atta girl. They're so hard to find."

"Well I didn't even know they were here." I retorted in a weak voice, and didn't admit Shanks was right. The nursery had an entirely glass wall covered with drawings of stick people and cars.

Dibs carried me past quickly, trying to get me past before any of the kids noticed me.

Yeah, that didn't work.

"Look! It's the sevvie!"

Dibs swore under his breath. "Sorry Dru. You're the nice svetocha, which makes you even more of a legend than Anna was."

A few of them toddled out on little legs. "Sevvie, are you hurt?"

The guys looking after them hurried out. "So sorry, Milady."

"It's alright, really." The kids were pretty cute. "I'm alright guys. Just sparring hard."

They nodded with big eyes. "Did you really beat Sir- Sur-" The kid stumbled over the name.

"James!" One of the guys in charge snapped. "That's enough!"

Dibs kept walking. "It's okay!" I called over his shoulder. "Really!"

Shanks shook his head. "I can't believe you like kids."

"They're not that bad."

"They smell."

"So do you."

Dibs let out a laugh. "Shut up Shanks. What would you like to eat Dru?" His voice was getting quieter now that he wasn't in med mode. "Shanks and I can make you anything you want."

"Maybe you can." Shanks grumbled. "_I_ can't cook."

"Whatever there is." I mumbled. The motion of Dibs walking was making me tired again. "Don't go to any trouble."

Shanks rolled his eyes. "Stop saying that. Nobody is ever gonna listen to you."

I sighed. Yawned. And realized that I for the first time in days, I almost didn't want to cry.

Almost.

**Okay, so a few things.**

**Dru is calm around Shanks and Dibs because they've never given her a reason to be scared of them. Dibs is sub, so that just makes it better. Dru doesn't realize, but that's the reason.**

**I think the main reason I'm not pleased with this chapter is because I think I'm taking her recovery forward too fast. I really want to emphasize here that this is not the point where Dru magically starts to feel all sunshiney again. I just want to give her a break from everything.**

**So let me know what you guys think about that, it would really be appreciated. And honestly, tell me if I should just scratch this chapter.**

**(And yes, that was my very obvious attempt at getting reviews. ^u^ I love you guys!)**


End file.
